Son of the Dead
by mbrothers
Summary: 12 years after the end of Triangle of Lov and Death. Sonic is haunted by the ghost of Shadow, in the form of his son...


Chapter One: The nightmare

The blue hedgehog stirred in his sleep. He was having the usual nightmare. It haunted him for the past 14 years, ever since the day. He never slept without having the horrible incarnation of a dream

_He stood there, frightened. The black hedgehog said, "Goodbye, Sonic the Hedgehog", put the gun to his head, and before Sonic could do anything, had taken his own life._

"Shadow!" the hedgehog yelled, sitting up. He looked over to the clock. It was 4:00 in the morning. He sat on the edge of the bed and put his hands on the back of his hands as he looked down. Why? Was the only thing he could think of at the moment. It was the only thing he could ever think of when he had that nightmare.

"Same nightmare?" His wife asked him.

"Yeah," Sonic replied.

"It wasn't your fault. Shadow did it because he wanted to," his wife assured him.

"I know, Amy. But, I can't help but feel partially responsible,"

"I know," Amy said, letting him lean on her shoulder. He then looked up. He never tired of admiring her beauty. Of looking into her sparkling green eyes. He sighed, "I miss him,"

"We all do,"

Chapter 2: The Child

The next day, the 34-year-old Sonic sat alone, in silence. He was never quite the same since Shadow's death. He was like his brother, and you don't easily recover from the sudden death of a brother. He was so young, just a couple years older than he was, and it just wasn't his time. He had a lot to live for, but he didn't think he had anything to lose.

He was alone that summer afternoon. His wife and daughter were out, and his son was who knows where. He and his wife told their child not to go out before telling them where he was going and when he was going to be back, but he only got the time part apparently, since he told when he was going to be back, but not where he was going. Sonic would make sure he got the where part when he got back.

Sonic basically did nothing any more. Eggman had been arrested and imprisoned for life in the heaviest guarded jail in history. It was made especially for him. No other major criminal was sent there, because the last thing they wanted was two brilliant masterminds in one room.

He never had many fears, other than water, but the only one greater than that was that Shadow's death would come back to haunt him one day. He couldn't tell how or when, but he was almost positive it would.

"Dad, I'm home," Sonic's son, Shadow, said. He was 12 years old.

"Shadow," Sonic said, "How many times have your mother and I told you not to go out without telling us where you are going and when you're going and when you're going to be back."

"I told you when I was getting back," Shadow said defiantly.

"But not where you're going. And I want it said in person, not in a post it,"

"Fine," Shadow said, "Anyways, this is my friend, Saber."

Sonic was shocked. He looked just like the old Shadow, only younger.

"Who are your parents?" Sonic asked.

"My mother's name is Orica Jones," Saber said, "I never knew anything about my father except his name was Shadow."

"Can he stay Dad?" Shadow asked.

"It's up to your mother," Sonic asked as he walked away. He sat down and sighed. No one ever knew that Shadow had children. It was true. Shadow's death had come back to haunt him. What was he going to do? What if the young boy found out he was responsible for his father's death?

Later that night, Sonic said to Saber, "I'd like to meet your mother."

"Why?" Saber asked.

"Because I knew your father,"

"You did?" Saber asked.

"Yes," Sonic said, "Very well."

"How did he die?"

"Your mother never told you?"

"No," Saber said, "She said she would tell me when the time was right."

"Then tomorrow," Sonic said, "I will ask your mother to explain everything to both of us. Then I will tell you how he died."

Chapter 3: The Revelation

"Please come in," Saber's mother, an orange hedgehog named Orica, said.

"Thank you," Sonic said as he walked in.

He sat down in a chair while Orica sat in another and Saber on the couch.

"Mrs. Jones" Sonic began, "I knew Saber's father."

"You did?" Orica asked.

"Yes," Sonic continued, "How did you know him?"

"In 2000," Orica began, "I met him."

"That's when I was away chasing Eggman for nine months," Sonic said.

"Anyway," Orica said, "We met and shortly after fell in love. While I was pregnant with Saber, The Foritua sank. I was not rescued until about 2 days later. Shadow was likely told that I had died."

"Yes," Sonic said, "That was why he was so upset when I came back."

"Then how did he die?" Saber asked.

"Saber," Orica said, "That's rude."

"It's okay," Sonic said. "Saber, there was only one other thing left in the world that he loved."

"What was that?" Saber asked.

"It was my wife, Amy Rose," Sonic said, "After we confessed our love to each other, Shadow was angry and captured her to kill me. He had the chance, but he couldn't bring himself to hurt Amy. So, he put a pistol to his head and killed himself."

Saber was silent for a moment before asking, "My father…. Killed himself?"

"Yes," Sonic said, "He lost the will to live." All of them were silent for a moment. Finally, Sonic said, "Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Jones. I will be leaving now." Neither of them said anything as Sonic walked out. Later that night, Saber took out a pistol.

Chapter 4: The Revenge

Sonic was thrown to the cold, hard concrete of the alley, scrapping his lip. He shook it off. He received far worse before. He looked up and saw Saber, standing there with a gun. Pointed at him.

"Saber," Sonic said, "You don't know what you're doing."

"Yes I do," Saber said, "Getting rid of the pain you caused me."

"What do YOU know about pain?!" Sonic yelled, "What about the pain I feel for 14 straight years knowing that I was responsible for the death of a man who was like my brother. Every night, the same nightmare of that one moment haunts me. And that's NOTHING compared to the pain your father went through! He felt pain you couldn't begin to understand! Almost every human in existence hated him even though he did nothing wrong! They blamed him for everything! It was only when he was gone that people really appreciated him while he was alive! Even most of his friends didn't understand him. It was only me, Amy, your mother, and maybe Silver and Blaze. That's it! So, what pain did you go through?"

Saber said nothing for a moment, before putting the gun to his head, saying, "I'll rid myself of pain."

"Go ahead," Sonic said, "Add to my nightmares. Throw away your life."

"Why shouldn't I?" Saber said, "I've got nothing to live for."

"Yes you do," Sonic said, "You have your mother, my son, your entire life ahead of you. Your father lived a full life. He had lost everything he loved except for Amy. Yet even she was taken away from him by me, his only TRUE friend!"

Saber lowered the gun and said, "You're right."

Chapter 5: The End

"Here," Amy said, handing him the cape, "This was the only thing your father left behind. I think you should have it."

"Thank you," Saber said.

That night, Sonic, for the first time in 14 years, got a good, nightmare less sleep. He was finally, after all these years, at peace.


End file.
